But Not For Me
by verytic
Summary: Kisah cinta yang sedih antara Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Lee Hi.


_**But not for me. . .**_

**Cast : **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Lee Hi

**Other Cast : **-

**Genre :** Romance, One-sided love, drama

**Rating : **K+

**Summary :** -

**Disclaimer : **Chanyeol dan Baekhyun © SM Entertainment. Lee Hi © YG Entertaiment. My story © verytic.

**Notes : **Cerita one Shot.

* * *

_But not for me_

_They're writing _**_song_**_ of _**_love_**

_but _**_not_**_ for me..._

* * *

Chapter 1 _ But not for me

Kami saling mengenal satu sama lain sejak dulu. Pertemuan kami yang takkan pernah terlupakan seumur hidupku. Menjadi alasan aku tetap hadir di dunia ini. Aku dan dia ada karena sebenarnya kita saling berkaitan satu sama lain. Perasaan ini bisa di bilang cinta, walau sebenarnya susah untuk diungkapkan.

Karena aku jatuh cinta dengan sahabatku sendiri.

Aku masih mengingat pertemuanku dengan dia, di sekolah. Dia yang datang menolong diriku ketika tidak orang yang bahkan peduli kepadaku. Kata terima kasih mungkin tidak akan pernah cukup untuk mengambarkan betapa aku sangat berterima kasih. Kamu yang selalu bersinar di depan semua orang di dunia. Aku yakin kau yang paling bersinar di antara semua bintang.

Pertemuan pertama, di umur 16 tahun.

"Yaaa! Kamu!"

Aku berusaha berlari dengan sangat cepat dari kejaran mereka semua. Aku selalu di bully oleh anak-anak sebayaku, karena aku yang selalu tampak lemah. Aku sangat takut kepada mereka semua. Sekolah terasa seperti neraka bagi diriku.

Tapi aku menemukan arti lain dari sekolah, ketika kamu datang.

"Hentikan! Aargh!"

Aku terus berteriak ketika mereka terus memukuli diriku dan menendangku. Aku tidak dapat melawan karena mereka sangat banyak. Bagaimana bisa mereka semua mengeroyok diriku di saat yang bersamaan? Aku sakit, sangat kesakitan.

"Hey! Hentikan,"

Aku masih mengingat kata-katamu saat itu.

"Hentikan aksi kalian! Yang benar saja 1 lawan 4, kalian benar-benar pengecut!"

Ya, itulah yang kamu katakan kepada mereka semua di tempat itu. Aku yang berada di antara mereka semua melihatmu dengan pandangan kagum. Aku dalam keadaan masih sangat berantakan berusaha melihat dirimu yang ditutupi oleh cahaya terang dari matahari.

Kamu yang selalu ditakuti oleh setiap orang, karena kekuatanmu membuat mereka pergi dan meninggalkan kita berdua. Kamu memang kuat, karena kamu tidak pernah takut kepada setiap orang. Aku selalu melihat dirimu dari jauh yang selalu seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dan tidak pernah berani berbicara denganmu. Seakan-akan, ada sebuah dinding diantara kita berdua.

Dinding yang kemudian kamu hancurkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku yang masih dalam keadaan berantakan berusaha membenahi diriku sendiri. Kau tertawa melihat aku yang seperti itu. Walau begitu, kau masih mengulurkan tanganmu kepadaku. Dengan perasaan malu yang dicampur rasa senang, perlahan aku mengambil tanganmu. Kau membuatku bangkit dari sebuah lubang kegelapan.

"T-Terima kasih,"

"Kau seharusnya melawan mereka,"

"Eh... A-Aku tidak berani,"

"Kau harus berani, Chanyeol,"

Aku terkejut karena kamu tau namaku.

"Darimana kau tau namaku,"

"Tentu saja aku tau, kamu adalah teman sekelasku,"

_Kamu tau namaku, aku sangat senang._

"Aku belum memperkenalkan namaku, aku Baekhyun,"

Tentu saja aku tau namamu. Aku selalu tau. Byun Baekhyun, murid paling kuat dan terkenal di sekolah. Juga teman pertama yang aku punya. Pertemanan yang akan selalu kujaga. Di hari pertama kita bertemu, aku berjanji kepada diriku sendiri, untuk menjagamu walau aku juga lemah. Namun, aku tidak mau kalah, aku juga ikut bertambah kuat bersama dirimu.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, kita beranjak dewasa menjadi pemuda yang terus memikirkan masa depan.

Aku selalu bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang rapper. Kamu selalu bermimpi untuk menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal. Bersama dengan cita-cita itu, kita berdua berjuang bersama walau terkadang ada pertengkaran di antara kita, tapi kamu dengan mudahnya merubah situasi. Kita kembali lagi bekerja bersama dengan sukacita.

Karena ketekunan yang selalu kita lakukan setiap hari. Kita berhasil mencapai keinginan kita bersama. Aku adalah seorang rapper terkenal dan kamu adalah penyanyi terkenal di Seoul. Bersama-sama kita berdua di industri musik, menjadi populer dengan nama panggung kita "BaekYeol". Perpaduan namamu dan namaku secara bersama.

Aku masih mengingat ketika kita berdua, saling berjuang untuk diterima di SM Ent. Bahkan setelah diterima, kita selalu latihan dengan susah payah di sana. Juga perasaan menggebu-gebu ketika kita akan debut menjadi sebuah grup duo. Kemudian perasaan itu muncul dalam diriku sendiri.

Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak pernah kumiliki.

Namun karena aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja jika aku terus diam, aku memutuskan untuk terus menutup diriku.

Hanya bersamamu saja, aku sudah bahagia. Mungkin, untuk sampai saat ini.

* * *

Hari yang kita jalani seperti biasa kembali. Kita berada di kantor SM Ent., karena kita akan merilis album baru. Kita memutuskan untuk melakukan beberapa rekaman. Aku baru saja sampai dari apartementku, dan langsung masuk ke dalam kantor. Bisa dilihat betapa banyaknya fans yang selalu menunggu kami di depan kantor, selalu dan hampir setiap hari.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol," salah satu dari seniorku menyapaku.

Aku kemudian membungkuk kepadanya memberikan salamku yang paling dalam.

"Selamat pagi,"

Begitulah yang selalu kulakukan di sini, menyapa mereka dan juga mereka menyapaku. Aku bersyukur orang-orang di sini sangat ramah dan selalu tersenyum. Tempat ini membuatku merasa nyaman dan sempurna.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang rekaman yang tidak berada jauh dari kantin kami. Di sana kami akan bertemu lagi, tentu saja aku sangat senang dan berdebar bukan main. Aku masuk ke dalam, dan melihat banyak orang berada di sana.

Aku terkejut melihat Baekhyun bersama dengan seorang perempuan.

Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah Lee Hi, sang penyanyi dengan suara emas. Selalu mendapat peringkat 1 di setiap tangga lagu. Seluruh orang di korea pasti mengenalnya dengan sangat baik, karena suara emas miliknya bisa membuat hati setiap orang bergetar. Jadi, merupakan suatu kebanggaan bagi aku dan Baekhyun bisa berkolaborasi dengan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun, Hayi-shi,"

Aku mendekat ke tempat mereka sambil menunduk.

Hayi yang sedang duduk, langsung berdiri dan memberikan salamnya kepadaku dengan membungkuk.

"Selamat pagi, saya Hayi, mohon kerja samanya,"

Aku tertawa sedikit melihat Hayi yang kelihatan canggung, tapi itulah sisi lain dari dirinya. Walau dia sangat berkharisma di atas panggung, dia tetap saja perempuan pada umumnya.

Aku melihat Baekhyun dan menemukan arti lain dari wajahnya.

"Chanyeol, kita akan membuat lagu untuk berkolaborasi dengan dia,"

"Oh, ok. Temanya tentang apa?"

"Cinta. Song of love,"

Tentang cinta, huh? Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang kepadamu Baekhyun. Selalu ada di dalam hatiku. Lagu itu akan sangat cocok untuk keadaan diriku dan kita berdua, aku yakin. Sampai akhirnya kata-katamu yang selanjutnya, mematahkan semangatku.

"Aku dan Hayi-shi telah membuatnya bersama,"

Aku terkejut, karena Baekhyun belum memberitahuku sebelumnya tentang hal itu. Dia tiba-tiba mengatakan hal ini. Jadi dia dan Hayi telah membuat lagu tanpa diriku. Kenapa?

"Sejak kapan?"

"Baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu,"

"Huh, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Karena ini lagu tentang cinta, Chanyeol,"

Cinta? Apa kamu mengerti tentang yang kurasakan sekarang adalah sebuah cinta? Bagaimana kamu mengatakan hal itu, seakan-akan aku ini tidak mengerti tentang cinta. Setiap hari aku bahagia bersamamu itu adalah cinta, cinta yang menguatkan diriku sendiri.

"Kau ingin melihat lyric yang sudah kami buat?"

"Boleh,"

Kemudian kamu memberikan sebuah kertas yang sudah berisi lagu berserta nada-nadanya juga. Aku membacanya dengan seksama, kalimat demi kalimat. Aku terkagum dengan setiap bait yang kubaca, semuanya penuh dengan cinta yang sangat meluap.

"Lagu ini sangat bagus,"

"Tentu saja Chanyeol, karena aku dan Hayi yang membuatnya,"

Aku merasakan sakit ketika kamu mengatakan hal tersebut dengan bangganya. Tak dapatkah kamu melihat aku yang juga sakit? Anehnya kamu memintaku melakukan hal lain yang pada akhirnya akan menyakitkanku.

"Aku ingin kamu menuliskan lyric rapnya, Chanyeol,"

Aku mau melakukannya. Namun, dapat terasa perasaan yang bernama cemburu bernaum di dalam diriku. Aku dapat melihat Hayi yang berjalan pergi bersama Baekhyun. Anehnya Baekhyun mau mengantar dia sampai keluar, padahal biasanya di tidak pernah seperti itu.

Apa dia jatuh cinta kepadanya?

Aku tidak berani untuk mendengar itu darimu. Jadi aku terus menutup mulutmu ketika kamu mendekat kembali.

"Kau tau, Chanyeol,"

Aku belum siap dengan ini semua, langsung mendapatkan serangan mendadak.

"Aku menyukainya,"

Kata-kata itu adalah hal yang paling tidak pernah ingin aku dengar dari bibirmu itu. Bahkan kamu terlihat bahagia ketika mengatakannya, sementara aku merasakan ketakutan luar biasa dari diriku. Kamu kemudian terus melanjutkannya sambil duduk di sofa perlahan.

"Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan dirinya, aku tidak dapat melepaskan mata ini,"

_Hentikan._

"Dia sangat cantik dengan apapun, dia selalu terlihat sempurna,"

_Tolong hentikan._

"Mungkin, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya, Chanyeol,"

_Aku bilang hentikan!_

Aku terus berteriak di dalam hatiku. Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya membiarkan dirinya berbicara tentang hal yang membuat hatiku teriris satu persatu. Aku tetap berdiri dengan posisi sebelumnya, memegang kertas yang berisi lagu tentang cintamu. Bukan tentang cinta yang aku rasakan sekarang.

"Maka dari itu kamu bisa membuat lagu seperti ini,"

"Iya kau benar, karena cinta,"

_Apa?_

"Apa kamu sudah menyatakannya kepada dia?"

_Bodoh! Kenapa kamu harus menanyakan itu, Chanyeol?_

"Belum,"

"Oh,"

"Tapi aku akan menyatakannya ketika kolaborasi ini selesai,"

"Good for you,"

"Jadi Chanyeol, aku harap kamu juga bisa membantuku,"

_Tidak akan pernah!_

"Tentu saja, kita adalah teman,"

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Kau memang teman terbaik yang kumiliki,"

Hanya teman terbaik, itulah aku di matanya. Kenapa aku tidak pernah berani untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu? Kenapa aku yang sekarang sakit duluan? Apa aku tetap lemah sejak dulu? Apa aku tidak pernah berubah?

Tapi ikatan yang sudah kubangun sekarang tidak akan pernah ingin aku lepaskan. Tidak akan pernah ingin, karena aku menyayangimu. Setelah aku melihat teman yang selalu bersamaku ini jatuh cinta, aku memutuskan untuk menutup hatiku rapat-rapat.

Aku menuliskan lyric rap untuk lagu baru kami. Di lyric itu hanya berisi perasaan cinta yang kurasakan, walau aku tau bahwa lagu ini bukan untuk diriku. Aku tetap ingin menuang perasaanku ke dalamnya.

_Sebuah lagu cinta yang bukan untukku._

Suatu hari aku bertemu dengan dia, Hayi, orang yang Baekhyun cintai. Aku tidak membenci dirinya karena dicintai oleh Baekhyun. Aku membenci diriku yang mau membantu Baekhyun untuk mendekati Hayi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya mencintai Hayi.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol-oppa,"

Karena aku lebih tua, dia memanggilku seperti itu. Selalu dan setiap saat, aku dapat merasakan ketulusan dari dirinya. Dia selalu baik terhadap setiap orang. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta kepadanya. Sementara aku, hanya bisa terus melihat saja.

"Chanyeol-oppa, akhir-akhir ini kelihatan tidak sehat,"

_Bagaimana dia tau? _

"Chanyeol-oppa selalu ceria. Namun, akhir-akhir ini menjadi pendiam, ada apa oppa?"

Aku kaget, dia dapat merasakan ada hal lain dari diriku. Itu berarti dia selalu memperhatikan diriku.

"Berarti Hayi-shi selalu memperhatikanku sampai seperti itu,"

Aku melihat wajahnya memerah sedikit.

"Aku selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun-oppa dan Chanyeol-oppa, selalu tertawa dan tersenyum. Tapi sekarang tidak,"

_Tentu saja karena ada kamu._

"Apa karena aku?"

_Tepat sekali._

"Tentu saja tidak, Hayi,"

"Jadi kenapa, oppa?"

"Ada berbagai alasan yang tidak perlu kamu tau. Jadi, kamu harus fokus dengan kolaborasi kita, ok?"

"Baiklah, oppa. Aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik. Jika ada yang harus kulakukan untuk oppa dan Baekhyun-oppa, aku pasti akan melakukannya dengan senang hati,"

Hatiku sedikit tersentuh dengan kata-kata darimu. Bagaimana bisa aku membenci kamu yang begitu peduli terhadap orang lain? Mungkin, karena inilah Baekhyun jatuh cinta kepada dirimu.

Apa aku harus merelahkanmu, Baekhyun? Karena aku selalu melihatmu sangat bahagia dengan dia. Kebahagiaan yang sangat berbeda ketika bersama denganku. Aku juga ingin selalu melihat kamu bahagia walau apapun yang terjadi kepadaku. Namun, tetap saja aku tidak sanggup untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini.

Hari untuk rekaman pun datang. Semua staff sudah berkumpul dengan alat-alat mereka. Lagu kami juga sudah siap untuk dinyanyikan. Pertama kami akan melakukan rekaman dengan lagu pertama kami. Kemudian kita melakukan rekaman lagu tentang cintamu, Baekhyun.

Kita melakukan rekaman, dengan Baekhyun dan Hayi menyanyi bersama. Suara mereka jika dipadukan benar-benar sangat indah dan sempurna. Seluruh ruangan benar-benar dipenuhi aura cinta dari mereka berdua. Walau sebenarnya aura itu memberikan sebuah rasa sakit kepadaku satu persatu.

Bahkan mereka saling melihat satu sama lain ketika menyanyi. Ya, mereka saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain, aku yakin. Tapi aku juga jatuh cinta kepadamu, Baekhyun. Kenapa kamu tidak melihat perasaanku ini?

Setelah mereka selesai rekaman, seluruh staff memberikan mereka tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Tentu saja mereka sangat kagum dengan suara mereka berdua. Benar-benar suara emas yang selalu diimpikan setiap orang.

Tiba giliranku untuk menyanyikan part rapku. Aku melakukan semuanya sambil melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk bersama Hayi. Aku terus melihatnya yang juga tersenyum kepadaku. Bagian terakhir aku mengucapkan kata "sarange" sambil melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

Itu adalah pernyataan cintaku yang pertama secara tidak langsung.

Ketika kami semua selesai dengan rekaman kami. Para staff mengadakan pesta di lantai atas bersama dengan artis lain dari perusahaan kami. Baekhyun sudah mempersiapkan sebuah special event untuk dia dan Hayi. Aku juga ikut membantunya dalam event tersebut.

Dia akan menyatakan cintanya ketika acara kembang api selesai. Jadi selama acara kembang api, aku bersama dengan Bakhyun mengobrol bersama tentang bagaimana album kita kali ini akan berhasil.

"Kembang apinya dimulai,"

Kami berdua langsung melihat kembang api yang dinyalakan oleh para staff sangat meriah dan keras. Ya, aku akan melakukan sesuatu sekarang. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku di tengah kembang api yang keras ini.

"Baekhyun,"

"Hmm,"

Ketika kembang api yang paling besar dinyalakan aku langsung mengatakan sesuatu bersamaan dengan suara kembang api.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Jadi inilah pernyataan cintaku untuk pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu,"

"Tidak ada apa-apa,"

Setelah pesta kembang api berakhir, kamu berjalan menuju tempat Hayi, menyapanya dengan canggung layaknya remaja yang baru puber. Tapi mungkin itulah kamu yang selama ini, Baekhyun. Aku hanya melihat saja dari jauh ketika kamu menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya.

Melihat wajah bahagia dari kamu dan Hayi, sepertinya kalian benar-benar saling mencintai satu sama lain. Aku masih merasa sedikit sakit dalam hatiku, tapi aku juga merasa lega ketika aku mengatakan perasaanku ketika kembang api tadi. Mungkin hanya Hayi yang akan kuakui sebagai orang yang kamu cintai, karena aku yakin dia juga mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati.

Cinta penuh dengan beragam cerita. Dari yang paling sedih sampai paling bahagia.

Setelah beberapa minggu kemudian, album kami yang berjudul "Song of Love" dirilis. Aku berjalan-jalan di tengah kota sebentar, untuk membeli kopi kesukaanku di toko terdekat. Aku dapat melihat sekeliling kota di penuhi dengan album kami yang baru liris. Terutama mereka membicarakan tentang lagu Baekhyun dan Hayi.

"Suara mereka sangat indah,"

"Mereka sangat cocok bersama,"

"Sepertinya mereka berpacaran,"

"Apakah mereka saling jatuh cinta?"

Aku dalam keadaan benar-benar sangat ditutupi supaya tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengenaliku. Tentu saja aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang mencurigakan. Aku juga kurang melihat jalan depan karena takut. Sampai akhirnya aku menabrak seseorang.

Aku terjatuh bersama dengan orang tersebut. Seluruh alat kamuflaseku terjatuh, aku langsung berberes-beres, sementara orang yang menabrakku terus minta maaf. Dia tidak membantuku karena sepertinya dia terlihat terburu-buru dengan hal yang harus dia lakukan.

Ketika dia sudah pergi, orang-orang satu persatu mulai mengenali diriku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melihat keatas dan terus membereskan barang-barangku. Sementara orang-orang semakin bertambah banyak dan mengerumuniku.

Kemudian aku melihat sebuah tanda pengenal berada di bawah. Aku langsung mengambilnya dan berdiri. Aku hendak berlari mengejar orang itu lagi, tapi semua sudah terlambat. Terutama banyak orang yang menutupi jalannku. Perlahan-lahan aku membungkuk dan tersenyum kepada setiap orang, aku berusaha keluar dari kerumunan dan berjalan menuju arah orang itu pergi.

Ketika aku berhasil keluar, aku membaca tanda pengenal orang tersebut. Aku membaca nama yang tertera di sana. Kemudian tertera juga alamatnya. Sepertinya aku harus mengembalikannya kepada orang tersebut yang bernama _Wu Yi Fan._

n END –


End file.
